Phase 1
by hatersgonnahate104
Summary: COMPANION FIC TO THE RED GAMES! A collection of one shots and drabbles about Annabeth and Percy's growing friendship. Highly suggest you read 'The Red Games' before this fic. Send in some prompts for the oneshots and drabbles!
1. Gaming

**One shot #1: Gaming**

I was over at Percy's house, studying. Well, I was supposed to help _him _study, but the idiot didn't want to. So, I am now studying by myself, on the couch. While Percy (the Seaweed Brain) was sitting on the floor, playing on his PlayStation 3. I was memorizing the Periodic Table from left to right when I heard noises coming from the TV.

"Die, you bloody-" Percy murmured as he frantically hit buttons on his controller. I looked up from my textbook, irritated, and looked at what he was playing. It was one of those typical boy games, where you beat the living crap out of someone.

"What the heck are you playing?" I demanded, closing the textbook.

"'Mortal Kombat'," he replied, watching his character beat up some scantily dressed girl. I looked as Percy's character ripped out the backbone of his opponent. I rolled my eyes. Typical that he would want to play a stupid game instead of studying and not failing. As I continued to watch Percy play the game, I got more and more interested. Eventually, it had been half an hour and I decided to give it a go.

"Hey, can I play?" I asked tentatively, sitting next to him on the floor. Percy looked at me.

"Sure," he said, seeming excited. He handed me a second remote.

"So...how do you play?" I asked, staring at the controller in my hand. Quickly, he instructed me on what to do. I decided that to just wing it, since Percy talked so fast that I couldn't understand a word he said. We, apparently, were going to battle. We chose our characters. Percy chose this S.W.A.T guy while I chose 'Kitana', a scantily clad girl. Well, at least Kitana didn't have four arms like this other character had.

The battle began, and I randomly just started pressing buttons, not even looking at the screen. I heard Percy growl in frustration.

"How are you so good at this?" he asked, pressing frantically on his controller. I looked up at him.

"Pardon?" I asked politely, still pressing random buttons.

"I feel like you've played this game before," Percy whined. I shook my head.

"Never heard nor played this in my life."

"Then you must be cheating." I rolled my eyes.

"How on Earth can I cheat at this moment?" He had no answer.

With a final blow, my character won. I set my controller down and smiled smugly at Percy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Welcome to my new fic! If you haven't read my other Percy Jackson fic 'The Red Games', I warn you that some of the material in here will connect to that story, so I highly recommend that you read 'The Red Games' first. Thanks!**


	2. Amusement park

**Amusement Park**

Percy had finally convinced me to go to his "favourite place on Earth". Coney Island. I myself have never been to Coney Island, mostly because I always find some excuse not to go when Susan asked me if I wanted to. Anyways, Percy had finally done the impossible. Convinced me to go to an amusement park. Bah. The reason why I always hated amusement parks was because of one thing. Roller coasters.

Those things freak the living hell out of me.

It's not even funny. Once, when I was about seven, I went to Disneyland with my dad. He took me on this roller coaster called 'California Scream'. It literally made me scream a bit too much. I was pretty much a bunch of nerves and tears after the ride was over. The funny thing is that after the ride, I threw up on the poor old lady who was sitting next to me.

I have sworn off roller coasters ever since.

But apparently Percy had other ideas.

"Hey Annabeth, let's go on 'The Cyclone'," he said to me excitedly, pointing to the ride. I looked and my grey eyes widened in fear.

It was a roller coaster. Quickly, I scuttled backwards, my face going as pale as a ghost's.

"No!" I practically screamed. Percy grabbed my wrist and stared at me in concern.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" he asked, his voice full of worry. I shuddered and closed my eyes, taking in a shaky breath.

"You're going to laugh at me," I muttered. He shook his head and pulled me a bit closer to him.

"I'm not," he said. "I swear." I opened my eyes and they quickly shifted to the floor.

"I...have an irrational fear of...roller coasters," I told him. I then shut my eyes quickly, I couldn't bear to look at him. My head hung in shame. Here I was, Annabeth Chase, the girl with a brain worth of Einstein, scared of one mother firetrucking roller coaster. I felt two fingers under my chin, lifting my head up.

"Hey," Percy murmured. "Look at me." I slowly opened my eyes. His sea-green ones bore into mine. "I'll help you through this okay?" I nodded. Slowly, he dragged me to the roller coaster known as 'The Cyclone'. The name already sent shudders up my spine. I dug my feet into the ground, all braveness leaving my body.

"I can't do this," I whimpered. Percy looked at me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Of course you can," he reassured me. "You're Annabeth Chase, you can do anything." With a small nod, I walked into the ride with him. I started hyperventilating when the attendant started pushing the bars down.

"You'll be fine," Percy said to me. I just grabbed his hand.

"Everybody, the ride will start in 3...2...1..."

My eyes squeezed shut.

* * *

Long story short, I ran to the bathroom right after that. Pretty much everything that I ate in the past two days made a reappearance. I could tell Percy felt bad. There was a slightly guilty look in his eyes that made me want to tell him that it wasn't his fault. But then again, if I said that, I'd be lying. With a groan, I tumbled out of the ladies washroom. Percy was waiting just outside for me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. I just answered with a little moan. "Do you want anything? Cotton candy?" I just shook my head weakly.

"If I eat anything, it'll just come back." Percy had a look of disgust on his face.

"Um...ew. I didn't need to know that," he muttered. I just shot him a quick glare, silently cursing him in my mind. That moron made me go on that damn roller coaster when I didn't want to! I hated him...

"Let's go on an easier ride," he suggested. I shrugged.

"Bumper cars?" I shook my head. Too bumpy. "Carousel?" I gave him a look.

"Do I look like I'm five to you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I hope not," he flirted. I rolled my eyes. He really was a Seaweed Brain sometimes, wasn't he?

"Anyways, ferris wheel?" he asked. I looked at it and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I agreed.

* * *

We were now slowly making our way to the top, and I was seriously reconsidering the carousel. I mean, the horses might eventually go faster than 0.256 miles per six hours. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the couple in the car below us. They were sucking each others face off. Haven't people learned about PRIVATE displays of affection? We were now at the top, and then something awful happened. The wheel stopped. I started panicking on the inside. Eyes wide, I stared at Percy. He looked a bit calmer than I did. Granted, I probably looked like Medusa right now.

"Oh my god, this is not happening to me!" I groaned. Percy just leaned back.

"It'll be fine," he reassured me. "This happens all the time." I groaned. Then I remembered something that happened while I was visiting Disneyland. Two people, a boy and a girl, were stuck at the top of a ferris wheel. Then suddenly, the boy and girl kissed. I had asked my dad about it, and he told me that it was a tradition.

I looked at Percy, and I saw that he was leaning a bit closer to me than usual.

_Oh my god, he's going to kiss me._

Then, his head tilted a bit sideways.

_Yup. DEFINETLY going to kiss me. Shouldn't I be stopping him?_

His eyes drooped to a close.

_WTF? WTF? WTF? Annabeth Chase you push him away right now!_

Then my eyes started closing too and I leaned a bit...

_You are so screwed._

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen, the problem has now been fixed," a voice said over the PA. Percy and I jumped back to our normal seats as our 'car' started inching towards the ground.

_Well...**that **was awkward..._

* * *

**A/N**

**Welcome to my second oneshot! Super late and I'm at my friend's for a sleepover, but hey, I decided that you guys deserved an update!**

**Thanks to: Athena's gray owl, Agent Artemis 004, XxbethamphetaminexX, figuresk8ergirl3, PJOOF16, trio-of-friends, Hahahaha8D, OtakusRule, DaughterofHades2pt0, writeroffiction, lovetoread1410 for favouriting/following/reviewing!**

**Please leave some suggestions as to what you want the next chapter to be about!**

**Also, review/follow/favourite! They make my day!**


	3. Library

**Library**

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said, plopping down next to me. "What are you doing?" I shushed him, signalling him to be quiet since we were in a library.

"Reading," I whispered back to him, answering his question. My eyes were glued to the page. He tried to look over my shoulder, but I managed to push him away.

"What are you reading?" he asked, much too loudly. I looked up and saw the librarian giving us a scathing look. I blushed and looked back into my book.

"'The Hunger Games'," I mumbled. "Now would you _please _lower your voice?" He shrugged in agreement. I sighed and paid attention to my book. I was at the part where they announced that there could be two winners when my concentration was broken by the most stupidest things ever. Percy's tapping fingers. I groaned and looked at him.

"What?" he asked me, feeling my glare on him. I sighed in annoyance.

"Do you want me to bring you a book?" I asked him. He laughed, but quieted when the librarian gave him a look.

"Don't you remember? I'm dyslexic," he reminded me. I sighed and stood up, bookmarking my place in the book.

"I'm sure we'll find something," I told him with a fake smile. "Maybe a few picture books?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not five, Annabeth," he said, maybe a bit smugly. "I think I'm a bit more evolved than that." I rolled my eyes.

"How about some comic books?" I suggested instead. He shrugged.

"I guess," he told me. Thankfully the comic book section was just behind us. I grabbed some random comics and threw them in front of Percy.

"Here," I snarled. "Read." I plopped back into my seat and opened my book again.

* * *

I was reading fervently, getting to the part where Katniss and Peeta found out that there could only be one winner, when Percy poked me in the shoulder. I managed to ignore him, but he kept repeating the motion over and over again. I lost my patience and turned to look at him, probably looking like a rabid dog.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I bellowed. Then I remembered where I was. Oh...dang. The librarian was glaring at me. I gave her an apologetic smile and turned back to Percy with a dark look in my eyes. He grinned sheepishly at me.

"I...just wanted to let you know that...I ran out of comic books to read," he said softly. Something snapped. I stood up, got the bin that held some of the comic books and poured all of them onto Percy.

"You want more comic books? Here's your stupid comic books!" I huffed. Then I sat down and opened my book again. I read the sentence where Katniss and Peeta held the berries to their lips when... A tap on my shoulder. I sighed, knowing it was Percy.

"What do you want n-" I hissed, facing him. Except it wasn't Percy. It was the librarian. My eyes widened in shock.

"Umm..." I stuttered. "Hello?" She glared at me.

"Young lady, I suggest that you and your friend get out of this library," she demanded. I slowly brought up my book.

"Can I at least check-out this book?" I asked, sheepishly.

You can guess what her answer was.

* * *

**A/N**

**So...I would say this is more on the drabble-y side than the one shots. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! The new chapter of 'The Red Games' will be posted soon!**

**Thanks to: PJOOF16 and alittlebitdifferent for reviewing!**

**PJOOF16: They aren't dating in any of these, sorry if I just rained on your parade!**

**Please review/favourite/follow! Makes my day!**


	4. Cooking

**Cooking**

It was around dinnertime, and I was alone at home. Well, not really alone; Percy was there also, "studying". When I mean studying, I mean playing on my brothers' PS3. Meanwhile, _I _was actually studying for our Socials test.

"Annabeth," Percy said beside me. We were currently sitting on the small couch in my living room. "You need to lighten up on the studying, you look like you're going to drive yourself bonkers." I glared at him, looking up from my notes for the first time in an hour.

"Percy, unlike you, I actually want to graduate with straight A's. He just shrugged as he kept playing some game.

"You pass, you pass. Passing is all that matters at this point," he told me. I just rolled my eyes. Then I caught the time. Five o'clock. I stood up.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked him, stretching. He paused the game and nodded, taking out his cellphone to text his mom. I left the room to go to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge to see what we had. I saw that was spaghetti sauce. I went to the pantry and saw the spaghetti noodles. Well, I guess we're having spaghetti for dinner. I heard loud footsteps, signalling that Percy entered the room.

"So, what's for dinner?" he asked. I took out a pot from the dishwasher (for some strange reason, it was there) and filled it with water.

"Spaghetti," I replied.

"Need help?" he asked. I thought about it. Percy in a kitchen? It could be disastrous. I mean, there are knives and...stuff. One of us (most likely me) would end up in the emergency room at the hospital.

But then again, who am I to judge? I can only cook three things: pasta, eggs, and cereal. Okay, I know cereal doesn't count, but hey, if you know how to make cereal, you can live.

"Sure," I replied to Percy's question. He looked excited. I don't know how or why, since cooking doesn't seem to be something Percy would like to do. I was instantly suspicious. He started looking around for something, rummaging through all the drawers and cabinets. I just ignored the ruckus and stirred the noodles that were boiling in the water. But soon, all the noise was driving me up a wall.

"What the heck are you looking for that would be so hard to find?" I demanded, turning around. Percy smiled sheepishly at me.

"Um...would you believe me if I said blue food colouring?" he asked. I facepalmed.

"We don't have blue food colouring in this house," I told him. He looked disappointed.

"Oh." My irritation was at it's peak.

"And maybe next time, you would ask someone kindly if they have anything that you wanted to put in your dinner, because I am the hostess and you are the guest. It could be a courtesy-" I droned, then I realized Percy had a panicked look on his face.

"Um, Annabeth," he broke in. I stopped my ranting and glared at him.

"What?" I hissed.

"The noodles are burning," he informed me. I turned around and saw that there was indeed smoke coming out of the pot and the noodles were too overcooked to eat. I sighed and threw everything out. Instead of getting more noodles from the pantry, I just got my cellphone out.

"Um, what are you doing?" Percy asked me.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm calling a pizza place!"

* * *

**A/****N**

**Another drabble, since it's only like...584 words...**

**Thanks to: Jade-Queen of Fantasy, chica-sabia-nabepill, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Guest(s) for reviewing/favouriting/following**

**Please send in your writing prompts!**

**Also review/favourite/follow! It would really help me out a lot!**

**See you next chapter!**


	5. Fear

**Fear**

It was late, and everyone in my family (except for me, obviously) went out to Olive Garden for dinner. I felt sort of gross and sticky today (we did a lot of running in P.E. today), so I decided to take a shower. I quickly got out of my clothes and wrapped a towel around my bare body, since it was December and there was absolutely no heating right now (stupid heater...). I was going to step into the shower when I saw something absolutely horrifying laying on the shower floor.

A big, fat, HAIRY...spider.

I shrieked and grabbed the closest thing to me. A hairbrush. I also grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Thalia's number. Then, I climbed on top of my toilet which was right across from the bathtub.

"You have reached my phone. Whoopie. Well, it sucks for you because I'm not here right now when you managed to contact me. Don't leave your name, address, and number because I don't want to speak to you," Thalia's pre-recorded voice said over the phone. I sighed and hung up. I decided to call the only other person that I knew lived close to me.

Perseus Jackson.

Reluctantly, I punched in the number to his phone and sat impatiently on the toilet.

"Hello?" a rather tired voice answered.

"Percy?" I whispered. He gave a little hum. "It's Annabeth. I need your help."

"What do you want Annabeth?" he asked.

"There's...there's a spider in my bathroom," I told him. I heard a little chuckle.

"So?" he asked, and it sounded like he had some chips in his mouth.

"I don't think you heard me Percy," I whispered urgently. "There's a _spider _in my _bathroom_." I heard him give a little groan.

"So kill it!" he exclaimed. I sighed. He really was a Seaweed Brain sometimes.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you the obvious now, so listen carefully," I warned. "I...am...afraid...of...spiders." Silence on his end.

"Percy?" I asked. Suddenly, a volcanic explosion of laughter came into my ear. I pulled the phone away and waited for the laughter to die down. It was about five minutes when Percy finally took a freaking chill pill and stopped laughing at me.

"You...you're...a-a-afraid...o-o-o-f...spiders?" he laughed. I gave a sigh.

"Yes," I replied in a monotone voice. "So will you come over to kill the spider for me?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm afraid of spiders...?"

"Yeah," he replied. "So am I. That's what makes me kill them."

"Please, Percy," I pleaded. "Listen, I really want to shower, and I'm getting cold because I'm only in a towel right now..." More silence on his end.

"You're only in a towel...?" he asked. Why did he ask that?

"Um...yeah...?" I replied. A bit more silence.

"...I'll be over right away!" he exclaimed cheerfully. I was absolutely horrified!

"No!" I shouted. "No, no, no, NO! DON'T COME YOU PERV!" I hung up frantically. I exhaled. Jeez, what a pervert. I gripped the hair brush in my hand.

_Come on, Annabeth. You can do this. Just walk over there and smash that spider into bits. Not that hard..._

I stalked towards the bathtub slowly. I raised my hairbrush, ready to strike...

The spider moved a bit.

With a shriek, I dropped the brush and rushed back to my toilet.

I guess I can wait until everyone comes back from dinner...

* * *

**A/N**

**I was just writing the new chapter for The Red Games, when this little fic popped into my head! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks to: Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, annabeth the wise girl, bookworm2609 for reviewing/favouriting/following! **

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: I took your advice! **

**Please give me more writing prompts!**

**Please review/favourite/follow, it really helps me out alot!**


	6. Ill

**Ill**

I woke up to Susan shaking me awake, which was an odd thing. I was usually up early, earlier than everyone in the house, and nobody ever had to shake me awake. So why was this happening now?

I groggily opened my eyes with a grown and the sunlight streaming through my window was making my eyes hurt. I realized that my head was starting to pound a little bit.

"Annabeth?" Susan's concerned voice asked from above me. "How are you feeling?" Why was she asking me this? I thought about it for a second. How did I feel?

"Like death," I groaned, turning over. I truly did feel like it. Why was I feeling this way.

"I would suspect so," Susan said knowingly. "I mean, you are running a rather high temperature." My eyes flew open, even if they burned from the effort.

"How high?" I asked hoarsely. Susan shrugged.

"I can't tell. The thermometer has mysteriously disappeared," she told me. I winced on the inside. I had borrowed it for a science project and had forgotten to tell Susan. Oops.

"So...what about school?" I asked, worriedly. My throat was starting to hurt from all the talking, but I ignored it.

"You can't go," she told me blatantly. I sighed. _Well...there goes the perfect attendance record..._

"You'll be fine, Annabeth," she assured me. "I'm staying home since I have a day off from work, and maybe one of your friends can bring you your homework." I nodded. "Do you want any thing?" I shook my head.

"No thank you," I muttered. "I think that I might throw up if I ate something." My stomach felt weird all of a sudden as soon as I said that. She nodded and patted my head sympathetically and left the room. I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and blearily scrolled down the contacts. Thalia...Percy...Luke... I decided to text Thalia.

_Hey Thals. I'm sick 2day so can u please bring me the hw after school? -AC_

I waited for a while then got a reply back.

_U? Sick? Is this a joke? -T_

I laughed as much as a sick person could.

_I kid u not. So can u? -AC_

_Srry Annie. I'm going out of state in a few hours remember? -T_

I mentally hit myself on the head. Thalia and Jason were going on a really early vacation with their dad. For some strange reason, Zeus had decided to take them on a trip to Florida.

_OK. I guess I'll just ask Percy. Have fun in Florida! -AC_

_Thanx A, c u when I get back :) ! -T_

_PS: don't call me Annie :( . C ya l8r! -AC_

I sighed and started to text Percy.

_Percy. I'm sick. Can u bring me the hw after school? -AC_

_Wait, u seriously sick? -P_

I rolled my eyes. Typical Seaweed Brain...

_Yeah. So can u? -AC_

_Sure. We have all the same classes 2day right? -P_

I thought about what day it was and realized that he was right.

_Yeah. So..c u after school? -AC_

_Yup :) C u then! -P_

I sighed in relief. I would get homework done.

With a smile on my face, I rolled onto my side and fell asleep.

* * *

I felt something, or someone, poke me in the side.

"Annabeth," a voice whispered. "Annabeth!" My eyes flew open slowly and I turned to look at the intruder.

A pair of bright green eyes and a goofy grin greeted me. I groaned.

"It's too early for happy," I muttered and tried to turn back around.

"Aw, come on Annabeth! I have the homework!" Percy said cheerfully. I moaned, my head pounding from his volume of speaking.

"Thanks Percy," I said. "You can just leave them on the desk over there." I pointed to the desk in the corner of the room. Percy stood up and walked towards it, dumping a few books and papers on the desk. I waited a minute for him to leave, but he just stood there.

"May I help you?" I asked a bit rudely, I admit. He just kept smiling at me.

"Your parents left with your brothers, something about a school concert, and they asked me to take care of you," he informed me. I groaned. _Thanks a lot Susan..._

"Okay," I said. "Can you make me soup?" He seemed a bit taken aback by my question.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Can you make me soup?" I repeated, articulating each of the words.

"Umm...s-s-s-sure," he stammered. I turned and faced him. My eyes narrowed as his avidly avoided mine.

"You do know how to make soup, right?" I asked. He started to nod then changed to shaking his head. I sighed and threw my covers off. I stood up from bed shakily.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Going to make soup," I replied simply, heading unsteadily towards the stairs. I was walking slowly out of my room when I felt my feet leave the ground and arms lift me up. Percy was just carrying me bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, blushing a little bit.

"Helping you," he said. "I mean, you'll never get to the kitchen at _that _pace." He started walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Then, he set me down.

"Thank you," I said, then I started to rummage the cupboards slowly. Percy started to help. Hm. This was the most helpful Percy I had ever seen.

We were looking for a while, maybe over ten minutes or so, when Percy tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and he handed me a can of chicken noodle soup. I gave him a thankful smile and bent down to the lower cupboards and started looking for a pot. Soon enough, I had found one and started to cook the soup while Percy just watched.

* * *

The soup had finished cooking and Percy and I both had a bowl full. We were sitting in front of the TV, watching some random movie. Well, Percy was watching, I, on the other hand, started to doze off. I heard Robert Downey Jr talk to someone named 'Pepper' and I realized that "we" were watching 'Iron Man'.

My head started to sway from the side to side but it eventually landed on Percy's shoulder. My eyes closed and the faint sounds of the TV disappeared. I drifted into my own world...

I woke up the next morning to my room, I yawned and stretched. I was about to get out of bed to get ready, but then I realized it was Saturday so I could sleep in. I felt a hundred percent now but I collapsed back into my bed. Then, I heard a crinkle of paper where my head landed. Curious, I lifted my head and took the piece of paper and read it.

_Hey Annabeth, I know you're awake by the time you read this. Just to let you know, I had carried you up to your room after you fell asleep. _

_You can thank me later :)_

_- Percy_

_P.S. Call me anytime you feel sick, I'll make you feel better ;)_

I rolled my eyes and smiled affectionately at the ridiculous note. My head hit my pillow and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N**

**FINALLY, AN UPDATE FOR THIS STORY! This was actually written a long time ago, but I never had time to upload it :/ Anyways, please keep ideas for oneshots coming! And this is for all of you people who don't really understand the "relationship status" of Percy and Annabeth in this fic, they are not dating yet, but you can pretend that they are, if you want. **

**Thanks to: wassuprandompeople, lisawu7880, thegreyeyedgirl, Amity1999, luv2write12234, AllyB3ar, myfabulousity, Bookworm1997, MeandMarisa, Bobz1212, Merr, Artemis-gurl, amphridite207, Kim3375, Twelve13, Guest(s), PercabethandAntiThalico, kinaboolovesanime, NeonHedgehog, Midnight4568, Blackwolfy, KatieElizabethGrace, Book3, blackjack1709, avrilparamore78, McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseid on, Apeni, Thiswasmade4me, Marichinocherry OtakusRule, cantwaittillfall, BetaStar11 for reviewing/favouriting/following!**

**MeandMarisa: This is during The Red Games, when Percy and Annabeth are trying to be friends. **

**Okay, so The Red Games will the updated soon. I am just waiting for a few more questions to come in so I can answer them :)**

**Please review/favourite/follow! It would really help me out a lot!**


End file.
